


well...

by Johns_Burrtle



Category: Original Work
Genre: At school, Brony - Freeform, Crossdressing, Gay, Hair-pulling, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tokyo Ghoul Chapter 143 and Its Aftermath, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Urination, Weirdness, back to the real tags, femboy, here comes the tags I use to get clicks, im late to this trend, just real gay, m/m i guess, my little pony - Freeform, prepare for those, thats all of them, thats not a tag people use, yeah basically everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johns_Burrtle/pseuds/Johns_Burrtle
Summary: GOLLY GOSH. BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE TRAPS? OHGOD! SHE IS SO TRAP OBSESSED.yes I am.Ive been called a trap and thats basically physically impossible. I look like a girl because I am a gurlBut to the summary-A LIL TRAP BOY GETS FUCKED BY HIS TEACHER. okaybai





	well...

Here comes the arbitrary character namey thingy 

Just skip it

Its boring

Im too lazy 

Just do it

Am I shia lebooty

JUST DO IT

_________________________popcorn_________________yes__________

Joshi Mitadoki (11)  
Teacher boy probably named "Steve the eighth" (37)

 

CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS:

joshi: Young boy with a thin build and a girly face. Blue eyes and blonde hair that is always in a bun. Cute.

Steve the eighth: old and fat. The ugliest guy on planet earth. Has a huge cock tho.

Plot:  
They fuck a lot.

 

Setting: classroom

 

Okay time for porn:

 

"Teacher, why have you brought me to class on a weekend?" Joshi said, playing with the bottom of his skirt. "Well, to mark the place with your urine so the class comes back to the smell of urine everywhere" Said Steve the eighth. Joshi nodded and took off his skirt and stood on top of a random desk. "This is homeroom. You are my teacher and you are making me pee on a random desk!" Joshi blushed. "Not only one desk." Winked Steve the eighth. Joshi squated like a girl, aiming his hard lil baby cock at the desk and peeing. "Wow very nice, student." Laughed the ugly man baby. Joshi peed like the child he was all over the desk. The puddle was very noticeable. Steve the eighth guided Joshi over to the next desk in the row. Joshi squated yet again. As the thick yellow stream fell everywhere, his face contorted into that of pleasure as the pee seemed endless. 

Da end

**Author's Note:**

> GOLLY GOSH. BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE TRAPS? OHGOD! SHE IS SO TRAP OBSESSED.
> 
> yes I am.
> 
> Ive been called a trap and thats basically physically impossible. I look like a girl because I am a gurl


End file.
